Whodle
Whodle é o nome dado a um doodle da Google lançado nos dias 22 e 23 de Novembro de 2013 em comemoração aos 50 anos de Doctor Who. SINOPSE Junte-se aos onze Doutores enquanto eles viajam através do tempo e espaço em busca de seis letras perdidas, espalhadas pelo Universo... G.O.O.G.L.E. GAMEPLAY O jogador pode escolher entre onze encarnações do Doctor, e deve controlá-lo entre várias locações na busca pelas seis letras que formam a palavra Google, ao mesmo tempo em que deve fugir de inimigos. Se morto, o Doctor regenera me sua próxima encarnação. Após recuperar a letra, o jogador deve retornar o Doctor para a TARDIS e avançar para o próximo nível. Os movimentos são feitos clicando no quadrado que o jogador deseja que o jogador vá, ou através do direcional do teclado. Todo o jogo é cronometrado; o objetivo é coletar as seis letras o mais rápido possível sem ser morto. As seis fases do jogo são: # O Doctor sai da TARDIS numa área subterrânea onde um Dalek está patrulhando. O jogador deve levar o Doctor até a letra "G" no final. Para isso, o Doctor deve acionar uma alavanca para acionar um ponte elevadiça, atravessá-la, chegar a próxima alavanca, pegar a letra "G" e retornar a TARDIS. # O Doctor está perto de um rio de lava, numa área deserta. O jogador deve levá-lo através de pedras que se movem no rio. Ao atravessá-lo, deve recuperar a letra "O" em cima de uma árvore, em um ninho. Dessa vez, dois Daleks patrulham a área. # O Doctor materializa a TARDIS perto de um castelo. Três Cybermen guardam o lugar. O jogador deve acionar uma alavnca, que aciona a ponte elevadiça, entrar no castelo e pegar a segunda letra "O". Após feito isso, deve acionar outra alavanca, passar por outra ponte e assim retornar a nave. # A quarta fase se passa em um cemitério. Três Daleks estão entre a nave e a segunda letra "G". Após passar por eles, uma alavanca aciona um portão, que leva à letra "L". Após coletar a letra, o portão do cemitério se abre, e um Weeping Angel começa a seguir o Time Lord. # Dessa vez em uma nave. Nessa nave, há lasers sendo atirados que matam o Doctor instantaneamente se o atingirem. Após passar, o Doctor recupera a letra "L", e a nave começa a atirar lasers de outra direção. Após passar e ativar uma alavanca, aparece a letra "E". # Todos os Doutores comemoram embaixo do logo da Google. PERSONAGENS * Primeiro Doctor * Segundo Doctor * Terceiro Doctor * Quarto Doctor * Qinto Doctor * Sexto Doctor * Sétimo Doctor * Oitavo Doctor * Nono Doctor * Décimo Doctor * Décimo Primeiro Doctor * Daleks * Cybermen * Weeping Angels EQUIPE * Designer - Matthew Cruickshank * Enginheiro - Rui Lopes, Corrie Scalisi, Mark Ivey * Suporte Adcional - Doug Simpkinson, Jonathan Shneier * 3-D design - Leon Hong * Efeitos Especiais - Kevin Laughlin REFERÊNCIAS * Os Daleks gritam sua famosa frase "Exterminate" antes de matar o Doctor, e os Cybermen dizem, "You will be deleted". * O Weeping Angel se move tão rápido que dá a impressão de simplesmente desaparecer e aparecer em outro lugar. Quando eles matam, o Doctor se transforma em pedra. LINKS Arquivo da Google Categoria:Homenagens // Referências